Over recent years, biological sampling and testing in remote places is being seen as an important step in disease prevention and care. Today, most testing for disease or hazardous materials is done in a lab. These labs a located in cities or places that can accommodate first world equipment. Unfortunately, most of these labs are far from places where people are effected by hazardous materials and/or disease. Given advances in computing power of personal computers and hand held devices, laboratory services and test strip analysis may expand beyond central locations.
It is to improvements in test strip analysis using hand held devices that embodiments of the present invention are directed.